The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor.
Spindle motors are used to rotate disks such as compact disks (CDs) or blue-ray disks (BDs) for reading data from the disks or writing data to the disks.
Generally, the distance between tracks of a CD is about 1.7 μm, and the distance between tracks of a BD is about 0.7 μm. That is, a BD can store data more densely than a CD.
In the case where tracks of a disk are densely arranged like those of a BD, the disk should be supported and rotated more firmly and precisely by a spindle motor.